Kiho
Kiho were abilities possessed by the more learned members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. They could manifest themselves as advanced martial arts techniques, near-superhuman feats of athleticism or even spell-like elemental spirits. Kiho were similar to spells in that they were all aligned with one of the five elements, and by aligning their inner chi to one of those elements inside their body the monks were capable of inexplicable feats. When a kiho was performed they could sometimes be indistinguishible from spells. In addition to being kiho of elemental properties they could also be broken down into categories of martial/mushin, internal/aiki, Kharmic and mystical/zanshin kiho. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 252 Martial Kiho Mushin kiho mostly took the form of precise strikes against a targets nerve centers. The strikes were called atemi, and while they rarely inflicted much damage to their target, they could render their target completely immobile. The non-nerve strikes were just normal jiujutsu attacks. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 253 Internal Kiho Aiki kiho were defensive kiho that drew upon the lifeforce of the monk to enchance their physical or mental capabilities. The monk bind their chi to the particular element and channeled their energy. While granting great powers the internal kiho also often came with drawbacks, and monks rarely utilized internal kiho unless in the direst circumstances. Kharmic Kiho Kharmic kiho were perhaps the most powerful of the kiho. Shintao postulated the existance of a great Kharmic Wheel, distributing every mortal soul the punishment or reward it is due. Kharmic kiho tapped into the vast resevoir of energy within the monk to achieve minor effects in the minor world. Each kiho had a specific trigger for it to occur, and if the trigger did not happen the kiho eventually dissipated. Mystical Kiho Zanshin kiho were the least understood kiho. They often defied explanation and verged from being merely incredible to supernatural. Only a soul on the path to Enlightenment could truly master a mystical kiho, and even then they would rarely have a true understanding of the mechanisms of the kiho. Dark Kiho The Shadowlands Taint disrupted and altered the balance of elements within all who became infected by it. An individual who possessed the ability to perform kiho and who became Tainted could keep some of his previous abilities, and might develop new, horrific kiho based on the Taint element. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 136 Non-Monks and Kiho Kiho were a representation of a persons ability to understand their place in the universe, and the monks of the Brotherhood were unparalleled masters of this art. They were not the only ones who were capable of accessing this hidden power however, as some people were capable of performing kiho instinctively. Any such feat always impressed the Brotherhood, and these people would invariably reach high positions within the Brotherhood when they retired. Shugenja were the most likely to possess such knowledge due to their training as priests of the kami giving them a familiarity with both the elements and Shintao. There were rarely any non-monk, non-shugenja who learned kiho, but those few who were invariably study at a school with spiritual teachings. Kiho Air Kiho * Air Fist (martial) * Be the Breeze (martial) Way of Shugenja, p. 78 * Breath of the Kumo (dark) * Flee the Darkness (kharmic) Way of Shinsei, p. 63 * Fortune's Breath (internal) Way of Shinsei, p. 61 * The Great Silence (mystical) Way of Shinsei, p. 62 * Harmony of the Mind (mystical) * Kawaru Focus (mystical) * Seven Storms' Fist (martial) * Stain Upon the Soul (martial, atemi) * Steal the Air Dragon (internal) * Soul of the Four Winds (internal) * The Thunder's Clap (martial, atemi) Way of Shugenja, p. 80 * Thunderstroke (mystical) * Way of the Willow (kharmic) * Wind's Truth (internal) Earth Kiho * The Calm of Shinsei (internal) * Cleansing Spirit (internal) Way of Shinsei, p. 56 * Earth Fist (internal) * Embrace the Stone (internal) * Essence of Corruption (dark) * Grasp the Earth Dragon (internal) * Harmony of the Body (kharmic) * Heart of Stone (kharmic) Way of Shinsei, p. 55 * Purity of Spirit (martial, atemi) * Remember the Mountain Way of Shugenja, p. 79 * Rest, My Brother (martial) * Root the Mountain (mystical) Way of Shinsei, p. 57 * Tsuchi-do (martial) * Walk Through the Mountains (mystical) * Way of the Earth (martial) Fire Kiho * Ai Uchi (kharmic) Way of Shinsei, p. 59 * Beginning and End (internal) * Breaking Blow (martial) Way of Shinsei, p. 60 * Channel the Fire Dragon (internal) * Dance of the Flames (martial) * Falling Star Strike (martial, atemi) * Flame Fist (martial) * Hitsu-do (internal) The Way of Shinsei, p. 61 * Kharmic Strike (kharmic) * Kuzushi (martial) * Fire's Fleeting Speed (kharmic) * Palm of Fire (mystical) * Purity of Shinsei (mystical) * Shatter the Elements (martial) * Unbalance the Mind (Kuzushi) (mystical) * Way of Flame (internal) Void Kiho * Ancestral Guidance (mystical) * Death Touch (Dim Mak Technique) (martial, atemi) Way of Shinsei, p. 64 * Eight Directions Awareness (Happo Zanshin) (mystical) Way of Shinsei, p. 65 * The Endless Well (mystical) * Kharmic Vision (kharmic) * Kukan-do (zanshin) * One with All (kharmic) * Overwhelm the Spirit (martial) * The Power of Nothing (mystical) * Ryoku (martial) * Self, No Self (internal) * Touch the Void Dragon (internal) * Unattunement (kharmic) * Void Fist (mystical) * Way of Void (Kukan-do) (mystical) * Will of Destiny (kharmic) Times of Treachery (Imperial Herald v2#18), by Shawn Carman Water Kiho * Across the Orochi's Back (internal) * Boundless Depths of Water (kharmic) * Chi Protection (martial, atemi) Way of Shinsei, p. 58 * Ebb and Flow (kharmic) * Fate's Merciful Hand (kharmic) * Freezing the Lifeblood (martial, atemi) * Gift of the Water Dragon * Musubi (kharmic) * Parting the Waves (internal) * Ride the Water Dragon (internal) * Slap the Wave (martial) * Speak to the Soul (mystical) * Speed of the Waterfall (internal) * Spirit of Water (mystical) * Venom's Touch (dark) * Water Fist (martial) Taint Kiho * Child of the Corrupted Dragon (dark) * Corrupted Touch (dark) * Category:Rokugani Language Category:Articles with Pictures